What really goes on in Jacks head!
by TRE' COOL'S GIRL
Summary: Jack wants to impress kate, but doesn't really know how. Or at least thats how it started untill the plot changed.


WHAT REALLY GOES ON IN JACKS HEAD!

CHAPTER 1: IN WITCH RANDOM THINGS HAPPEN

I have to save some body!!! Jack thought. OH NO!!! HERE COMES KATE!! I HAVE TO LOOK LIKE I'M DOING SOMETHING COOL!  
He thought for a moment then it came to him.  
OK!! I'll do it to the next person who walk's by!  
And Charlie was that unlucky person to walk by.  
"CHARLIE YOUR DIEING!!!!!!!" He shouted, tackling him to the ground.  
"Hey! Get off me!!!!!!" Charlie said, angrily as Jack gave him C.P.R.  
"JACK! STOP! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KISS CHARLIE?!?!" Kate asked.  
"NO!! See, he was dyeing! I had to give him C.P.R"  
"Right. What ever you say." Sawyer said walking past.  
$!#&!!!! He'll pay for that!

Kate and Jack stood on the beach as the sun was setting.  
"You look really nice Kate." Jack said.  
"Thanks! You do to!" Kate said.  
"I know"  
Jack looked down at the ground. And then he saw it... a heart shaped rock on the ground.  
He picked it up and looked at Kate, then threw it at Charlie as heard as he could.  
His plain was to hit Charlie with the rock and then have to save him and look good for Kate. But... it hit her in stead.  
"OW! THAT HURT! WHY DID YOU HIT ME?!?!" Kate cried.  
"Uh... um...um┘ CHARLIE! WHY DID YOU THROW THAT ROCK?" Jack shouted.

"Jack are you OK? You▓ve been messing up lately." Kate asked.  
"Yeah, I just wondered if maybe we could go out some time... like maybe tonight?" He said.  
"Oh... umm... I have plans with Sawyer... maybe some other time... OK Jack? Jack"  
But he just stood there biting his lower lip, and his eye twitching.  
"What's wrong with you doc?" Sawyer asked, walking past them.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jack screamed, jumping on Sawyer's back and knocking him down.

"So Kate, how was your date last night?" Jack asked, jealously.  
"It was really fun! First we went to the movies, then we got ice cream, then we went back to his tent and talked all night!" She said.  
"WHAT?!?! THERE▓S ICE CREAM ON THE ISLAND THAT I DON'T KNOW ABOUT?!?!"

CHAPTER 2: A PLOT BEGINS...

"Hey Sawyer! Do you know were I can get a black cape, a black ninja's out fit, a sword, some Chinese throwing stars, and some num chucks, all for under $20?" Jack asked.  
"Yeah. I'm sure they have all that at the mall"  
Mwhahaha┘┘

Jack drove to the mall in the hot pink convertible Charlie had let him barrow. He had been strangely nice to Jack after he gave him C.P.R.  
Anyway, he had got all the stuff he needed. Now all he had to do was wait till mid night.

The capped ninja silently moves threw the dark, dead night. Jack thought, going from tree to tree over to Sawyer's tent. He went in, num chucks in hand when.  
"Jack? What are you doing in my tent?" Sawyer asked.  
"Uh... um...um... THIS IS A DREAM!! GO BACK TO SLEEP!!!"

"OK! LISTEN UP EVERY BODY!" Jack called to every body at the caves.  
"I HAVE A PLAN TO GET US OFF THE ISLAND! WERE ALL GOING TO BUILD A RAFT!... BUT ONLY I CAN GO ON IT"  
Kate and Sawyer looked at each other.  
"OK... SO CAN KATE, SAWYER, AND CHARLIE"  
Nothing.  
"...AND CLAIR"  
OK. He was doing some thing wrong.  
"NOT CHARLIE"  
"YEAH! YOU GO JACK! WHOO-HOO!"

CHAPTER 3: IN WHICH SOME THING HAPPENS TO STOP JACK FROM MAKING THE RAFT

So if a raft won't work I'll just have to think of another plan to impress Kate... that's it!!!

Jack was walking down a path in the jungle when.  
"WE TOLD YOU NOT TO CROSS OUR LINE!!!!!!" Said A voice.  
"GOD"  
"NO YOU MAROON! THE 'OTHERS'! NOW, WHAT DO YOU WANT"  
"I WANT YOU TO KIDNAP MY FRIENDS!" Jack said in a whinny tone.  
"FINE"  
Now all he had to do was get his 'friends' to go in the jungle.

"KATE! SAWYER! CHARLIE! THE OTHERS ARE OPENING A STAR BUCKS!" Jack lied, as Kate, Sawyer, and Charlie ran into the jungle.

"HELP US!!! HELP!" Kate called from the pit the others had put her, Sawyer, and Charlie in.  
"It's no use!" Sawyer moaned, and in frustration, took his gun out of his pocket and started firing all the bullets on the wall.  
"I'LL SAVE YOU!" Called a voice.  
"It's Jack!" Kate cried.  
"...Were doomed..." Sawyer said.  
And then came Jack, in the cape he had bought, swinging from a vine.  
CRASH!! Jack smacked into the wall and then stood up. "ARE YOU OK? GOOD! LET'S GO!" He said corn-el-ly.

CHAPTER 4: THANK GOD IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER!

Once he had them all back to safety he went back to the others.  
"So thanks again for kidnapping my friends." Jack said.  
"Yeah... ya know... we never really got any thing out of that... so we'll just take you!" The Others said.

"HELP ME!!! HELP!" Jack called from the pit the others had put him in.  
"It's no use!" Jack moaned, and in frustration, took his gun out of his pocket and started firing all the bullets on the wall.  
"...HELLO? A BRAVE HERO IS SUPPOSED TO COME SAVE ME NOW!" He called.  
"Were here to make a trade!" Jack heard. It was Kate!  
"I still don't see what your going to give to them, and for the last time would you untie my hands?" Charlie.  
"Stop whinnying!" Sawyer snapped. "Hi Dundee. Hi Yeahbo"  
A little while later one of the others pulled Jack from the hatch.  
"Wow! That was close! It's a good thing I saved me, But what did I trade for me... I wonder... I wonder..."

It was 3 day's later and Jack and Kate were happily married with 16 kids.  
"Hey has any one seen Charlie?" Clair asked.  
"Oh Yeah.." Jack said smiling, "This is going to be one happy ever after"  
THE END 


End file.
